Progeny
by WildImagination92
Summary: Apart of a lethal bloodline, Bonnie Bennett is more destructive than she looks
1. Chapter 1

Progeny

**Godric's line:**

Eric Northman: 1,000+ years old

Nora Gainsborough: 500+ years old(Married to Tyler)

**Eric's line:**

Bonnie Bennett: 800+ years old (Eric's wife)

Pam Swynford Beaufort: 600+ years

Damon Salvatore: 400+ years old(Feelings for Bonnie)

Stefan Salvatore: 400+ years old

Willa: 1 year old (Feelings for Marcel)

**Bonnie's line**:

Katherine Pierce: 400+ years old( Sleeping with Eric/ Damon's ex)

Klaus Mikaelson: 300+ years old(Feelings for Bonnie)

Rebekah Mikaelson: 300+ years old( Damon's ex-girlfriend/ feelings for Jason)

Marcel Gerard: 200+ years old(Feelings for Willa)

**Pam's line**:

Elijah Mikaelson: 300+ years old(Feelings for Katherine)

Tara: 2 years old( Pam's girlfriend)

**Stefan's line**:

Kol Mikaelson: 300+ years old(Feelings for Bonnie)

Lexi Morgan: 50+ years old(Stefan's ex-wife)

Caroline Forbes: 4 years old(Stefan's new wife)

Married for eight hundred years, Eric and Bonnie owned Bon Temps. The humans respected them and so did every vampire in the world. They were the new Authority, they knew if the strongest vampire in world found out they were breaking his rules, they wouldn't live. Vampires were able to walk in the sun thanks to Bonnie. She was born a witch and the night Eric saved and turned her was the night he could walk in the sun. A simple daylight ring with a simple spell. These rings weren't just handed out, they were earned. If Eric didn't think the vampire could control himself at night around the humans, he would no doubt lose control in the sunlight. He would have order in his town and throughout the vampire community.

Early, on a Tuesday morning Eric and Bonnie wasn't up just yet. It was their anniversary this morning and Eric was opening one present early. She worked her husband like no other could, her hips twirled, her nails dug into his chest drawing blood but it healed quickly. She knew of the other women he flirted with and eventually fucked. His unnecessary late nights, she had to remind him that he was hers. That she was his. He chose her because she was the best. She threw her head back and screamed his name, his hand grabbed handful of her hair, making her ride him faster, harder, deep. "Eric! Eric! ERIC!" She yelled for her husband. She finished first but it wasn't over, it wouldn't be for hours. It's what she wanted, demanded. She wanted his attention, commanded his attention and his loyalty to her, faithfulness to her. Eric slammed his wife on her back, his thick, long dick pushing through her tightness. They're "children", "siblings", "grandchildren" were gone on their vampire holiday. They had the house to themselves until this afternoon when they officially returned from their three month long holiday. When you were the undead, the were perks to the situation. Two extra hours than she expected, she drained him. Eric looked down at his wife whose eyes were fixed on the ceiling, he saw something different in her eyes. She moved her head when he went to kiss, which hurt him. Where did this extra energy come from? His wife was a whole new person. To say he wasn't noticing anything about her would be the lie of the century. The younger group left three months ago and for three months she'd been trying to spend time with him but by the time he came home she was in bed. "Get off me." She demanded blandly. He was stunned, his Bonnie commanded that he remove himself. He lifted himself from her body. She covered herself with a sheet then left the bedroom. "Azule! Change the bedsheets! Erica! Pull out my clothes for today and pack a bag for me. I'm going to Spain for my own holiday."

After giving the orders, Bonnie dropped the sheet and walked into the bathroom. What the hell was going on with his wife? Whenever she went to Spain, she was heated with him. Once she almost didn't comeback. She emerged from the bathroom sometime later, wrapped in a towel, Eric was already dressed for work, his bluetooth headset was on his ear, he looked over at her dressing in black bikini cut panties, a white Alexander McQueen Piquet dress and wedged thigh high boots. Her hair was combed into a ponytail, a black diamond cross ring. "Justine! I want the jet!"

"Mrs. Northman, the limo is here for you." Another maid informed the queen of the vampire world.

"Thank you Elizabeth, take my bags out please." She commanded watched Elizabeth obey. Without a kiss, she walked out of the bedroom then the mansion where they raised their family. It finally came to him why she was pissed off, she knew about everything. The women, the faerie-vampire sex he'd been having with Sookie. She knew about it and as of right now what she was going to do with that information was unclear. In Spain was Bill Compton and Jessica Hamby, a few weeks ago she'd received a invitation from the two for a visit from the Queen. That's where she was headed. Eric watched the brunette drive off then he was off himself.

**Spain**

She arrived in Spain and felt relief. She was walking off the jet with a glass of red wine and walked toward an awaiting limo, Bill and Jessica greeted her with a bow and kiss upon the cheek. "Mr. Compton, Ms. Hamby I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by your invitation."

"Your Majesty, we wanted to show you the order of Spain and introduce you to newborn vampires."

Bonnie smiled and nodded her head, "If these newborn vampires pass the tests, I will make them daylight rings if not then they spend another year in the darkness." She informed.

"Of course. Please, dinner is waiting for us." Bill lead both females into the limo then entered himself.

"Your Majesty, I hope I don't over step my bounds when I ask this but how were your turned?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica," Bill scolded. Bonnie just smiled at the red headed girl.

"It's alright, Bill. She is very curious and should know about her superiors. I'm sure she knows about your past," Bonnie asked the younger vampire. He looked down, intending to stay quiet. "Bill, it is not fair to the young vampire to not know anything about her maker. I know everything about my maker, even his extra curricular activities." She added in the silence then turned back to Jessica. "I was born in 1214 in Spain, I was a witch's daughter and in this beautiful city witches were burned. My mother did her damnedest to keep me safe until she married the king, which we already worked for. She bared his children when she didn't want to, even turned his attentions to me. His friends too." Bonnie took a breath and looked out of the window. "Under a full moon is when the werewolves were out, he said if I didn't sleep with him, my mother would be feed to them. So I let them—_touch_ me. They hit me, beat me, I almost died all to save my mother who was forced to watch. I knew that night I was going to die but I didn't think I was be undead. I woke up in the ground, coughing and dirty. I felt stronger than I've ever felt, Eric stood above me and felt drawn to him and I didn't know why. But I also had this burning in my throat. I drunk human blood and completed my transition, but I still had my powers. Another perk I acquired. Along with being a werewolf that doesn't change, I got that gene from my father, an African explorer."

"You are so strong, Your Majesty."

"Everyone is strong, child. They just need to find their strength to have such a title."

Arriving at the Spanish mansion, Bonnie, Jessica and Bill entered the home and adjoined in the quiet room. Where they were served wine while they waited for dinner to finish, "Bill, I would like to know about these newborn vampires. Tomorrow, I will be administering the tests."

"Krystine was turned as in act to save her life by Jessica. And Markus will he is a criminal looking to change." Bonnie became unimpressed with the newborn vampires, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"How much time has lapsed since transition?" She asked.

"Forty-two days for Krystine and two weeks for Markus."

"And did you wait for so long with Krystine?"

"She didn't know how to control her urges."

"How was she disciplined?"

"Sometimes I would put her in the freezer or make her stand in the sunlight. Harsh punishments but she had to learn."

Bonnie instantly became impressed with Jessica's disciplinary ways, "I understand completely. I've done the same with my Klaus, even locked him in his coffin. He's gotten better at controlling his urges. Krystine sounds like she mastered the night time with forty-two days but with only two weeks training time and no disciplinary Markus doesn't impress me enough to get a ring."

"How much longer does he have to wait?" Bill asked.

"It's only been two weeks, Mr. Compton. Has learned everything about feeding, all aspects not just: Snatch, feed, erase? Does he know to heal the victim, does he know to heal the victim? Can they socialize with humans without attacking them? I'm here for a week Mr. Compton, I do intend to use my time wisely." She cocked her eyebrow and took another drink from her glass.

**Bon Temps**

Makers and progenies fell into the seemingly empty mansion, laughing and giggling. Servants collected their bags to empty them. Damon shushed them, they came silent. Eric had someone in the house. Pam rolled her eyes, "Sookie."

"Of course, she's gone for less than a day and he goes for faerie pussy." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He's getting blood out of the deal," Stefan said.

"Yes because there aren't a billion other faeries just waiting to be devoured at the bar right now." Damon responded.

"Her progenies should be with her, lets change repack and get to Spain." Rebekah suggested. Bonnie's progenies did just that all except Katherine. She didn't return with them instead she went to Spain to plead for forgiveness from her marker. When Eric and Sookie were finished, she were greeted by Damon and Kol.

"You know, Eric isn't going to save you from Bonnie." Damon informed then opened the door for her.

"And she won't save you from us. He'll watch in horror and she'll watch in excitement." Kol added closing the door in her face. Sookie knew Eric was married but for years, she loved him that became clear when Bill left for Spain with Jessica. She was in rut right now and the wrath of Bonnie Bennett would not escape her just because she's a faerie. The blonde left the premises in silence. Eric joined his family in the rumpus room and cleared his throat.

"Where are Katherine, Rebekah, Klaus and Marcel?" He asked.

"Headed to Spain. Katherine's going to ask for forgiveness from the Queen herself." Pam answered. "Bonnie is like a mother to me, Eric. We are a family and I'll kill you myself if you ruin it. This is what you lost and you're about to lose it again because you can't keep your pants zips! You go for Sookie Stackhouse, who is literally a faerie princess pain in the ass over the QUEEN! She chose Bill six years ago and you were married. Now you're still married and she has interest in? Think Eric. Think with your brain not your balls!" She walked away from her maker with Tara and Elijah behind her. Eric was left thinking about what his progeny Pam said to him. Was Sookie simply using him because Bill was no longer around to satisfy her needs and urges or did she truly have feelings for him. He was about to lose Bonnie because he had feelings for Sookie, resolved only through skin to skin contact never through the sound of words.

**Spain**

For the appetizer, they had Zarangollo, the entree was Pulpoa a Feira and Panellets for dessert. Bonnie met with the two newborn vampires during the meals and ended Markus's life for demanding his daylight ring. "Let's make this clear, we do not demand anything of me. I'll give it when I damn well please. Krystine, get some rest sweetheart. You have a test to prepare for." She then retired to her bed. Maybe she would stay in Spain for a while, she deserved a relaxing vacation. She did say she was going on holiday.

In the wee hours in the hours of the night, Bonnie was awaken by her vampire children, namely Katherine. The worse time to wake up a sleeping pissed off Bonnie. Katherine strained to breathe, her maker's hand was crushing her throat. "Maker, please. I must speak with you. It is not my fault, Eric commanded me." In the next seconds, Katherine was going through a wall.

"Katerina, I'm tempted to kill everyone Eric's cheated on me with, including my own progeny. Do you think it was smart for you to interrupt my slumber?!"

"No, but I had to speak with you. Even if you are upset with me. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I would never hurt my maker. I love you like I have loved no other. My love for you is far greater than any sex Eric could give me. You freed me and I have repaid you by betraying you. I deserve no second chance but I am here to beg for it or if you see fit, take the life you've given me." Bonnie listened to her progeny's plea for forgiveness, turned her back in disgust. This wasn't the first time Katherine betrayed her maker and when her life was on the line she came to her and begged Bonnie to forgive her. Over the course of five hundred years together, this was her one thousand- six-hundred, forty-fifth time betraying Bonnie but could she do except love Katherine and accept who she was. While she loved Katherine as her own daughter, she had to punish her.

"It is nearly daylight, remove you ring and bracelet and stand in the sun. If you die before I wake then I'll mourn you for a week, if not then then you allude death like you alluded me and the truth. Leave my room, Katherine."

"Eric is with Sookie right now. I've have heard through the grapevine that he thinks about her all the time." Bonnie just smirked.

"Thank you, now go stand in the sun."

Katherine did as she was told and stood in the sun without her ring. Her skin burned but she deserved it, the harshest and cruelest punishments her maker could think of. She had to show her loyalty to her. By morning her other progenies arrived at the mansion and went to see their maker. Rebekah, Klaus and Marcel always showed more concern for their vampire mother. Even if Klaus was in love with her. Bonnie greeted her children with hugs and kisses. Rebekah pulled Katherine back into the house, giving her some of her blood to revive her.

"Is it true, my loves. Has Eric taken Sookie Stackhouse to bed?" The older vampire asked. They looked down and nodded. Bonnie stiffened briefly the released a breath. "Fine. We have business to handle, Rebekah you are administering the tests for Krystine then if she passes we will be going home." Bonnie handed her progeny a clipboard then dismissed her children. "Katerina, when we return from Spain, bring the Stackhouse family to me. Then keep Eric busy with your talents. Do I make myself clear?" Bonnie commanded. Katherine nodded weakly. "Good, now get yourself cleaned up."

**Bon Temps and Spain**

Tonight, Sookie arranged a dinner with Eric to come to terms on what was going on with them. She arrived at the mansion just as the children were leaving, Damon had to keep his vampire sister from killing the faerie as they walked pass her. Eric allowed Sookie to enter the house then closed the door behind her.

In Spain, Klaus and Bonnie were shopping around Spain, listening to the authentic music playing. They even danced together. Klaus spun her around then pulled her back to his frame her thigh in his hand, the other on her lower back. She looked into his ocean blues and felt brand new. No thought of Eric took control, she put her leg down and smiled at her progeny. "I didn't know you could dance, Niklaus."

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Bonnie." he responded, bending slightly with his eyes locked on her emerald greens. He retrieved their bags and took her home.

In Bon Temps, dinner was quiet and quaint. While eating, Eric felt something change within, his wife was with falling for another man and he wasn't enjoying this dinner with Sookie, though he was in love with her. Dare he say it, more than he loved Bonnie. Taking a sip of his wine, Eric smile at the blonde. "We've been having sex a lot and we've never acknowledge the fact that we have a past. Sookie six years ago, you and I had something—even while I was with my wife and I love that woman, you have no idea how much I love my wife. But maybe I love you more and you need to tell me if this is going anywhere because I'm about to lose everything. I'm willing to lose it all for you."

Sookie looked at the dirty blonde vampire and swallowed, how was going to tell him that Alcide was back in town and living with her. How was she going to tell him the truth when he was sitting six inches away from her with so much hope in his eyes.

In Spain, Rebekah finished the necessary tests required for gaining a daylight ring. Krystine had past them all except socializing with humans, Krystine ended up going on a killing spree which wouldn't end well for the newborn once caught by an enraged Rebekah Mikaelson. With permission from her maker, the blonde vampire would catch and kill the newborn vampire. Her specialty.

Bonnie and Klaus returned the mansion and was greeted by Bill and Jessica, servants took their bags to their respected room. "Bill, thank you again for letting my progenies stay with me."

"It's quite fine, your majesty. We more than enough room. Is all okay at home?"

"Everyone our snack is ready in sitting room." Jessica informed.

"I thought you would have known, Mr. Compton. Sookie Stackhouse has become quite the pain in the backside." Marcel answered, joining his vampire brother and maker along with Jessica and Bill.

"You would think Sookie would have gotten married and left the vampire world alone. What is she doing?"

"Sleeping with my husband." Bonnie answered taking a sip of blood.

"My sources say she's with Alcide." Bill informed.

"Since when?" Klaus asked.

"The past six years,"

Bonnie smirked at the information, "Pity." She said drinking more of her blood.

In Bon Temps, Sookie and Eric ended up in bed after she again avoided telling him the truth. Bonnie could feel it and she just smirked. Bonnie informed Jessica of her progeny's death before taking her leaving her own. "Jessica, you will be a maker one day. But not to someone you save out of the blue." Bonnie and her progenies were on their back to Bon Temps.

**Bon Temps **

On the plane ride home, three of her progenies were watching a movie while Klaus placed his head in between Bonnie's thighs. His maker breathing heavily, her fingers running though his blonde locks. She bit down on her bottom lip, arching her back, pushing his head deeper in between her legs. She released a breath while looking down at him with a smile on her lips. Again she arched her back, her bottom lip was pulled in between her teeth. "Nik," she moaned, it only got louder glad she'd cast a sound spell at the start Bonnie was ecstasy. It took everything in her not to rip his clothes off and fuck him on the plane. Making him say her name, Klaus would have been more than happy too seeing as she hadn't had an over-the-top fuck in what seems like centuries when it's really been six years of pity sex. She unraveled in his mouth and groaned as she rode out her orgasm, he cleaned her up then sat up licking his lips.

The older vampire hadn't came like that in decades since being with Eric, for a thousand year old vampire what was only two hundred years older than she was, he wasn't very skillful with his tongue, like her Niklaus. It wasn't long before Bonnie was returning the favor with Klaus's head going back and his slender fingers running through her hair he was set to enjoy his maker.

Arriving in Bon Temps, Bonnie and three of her progenies entered the mansion with her family coming to greet her and show her love. Pam informed her that Eric would working late. Bonnie just laughed, "That's fine, because I need you to go check on Katerina. She should be on her way to see Ms. Stackhouse. I need you to make sure she's not screwing it up." Bonnie commanded. Pam nodded her head and did as she was told. "Niklaus, make sure Eric doesn't come home tonight and Damon go to Merlotte's. I want information on Alcide. Talk to Lafayette, he knows everyone and everything. Tara, go with Damon. Elijah, Stefan and Lexi, go to The Authority's and look through Roman's files. I'm sure he kept them. There should be a key. Bring it to me. Roman's office is highly secure, be careful not to die." She turned to Caroline and Kol. "You two, make friends with the wolves, if Damon can't get anything out of my favorite fashionista, I'm going to need the wolves of Bon Temp to turn on Alcide. Willa, call Nora. I need her to make a visit." Everyone did as they were told. Bonnie and the others had other business to handle. Instead of killing the original Authority, she had them put away. Under the house. Something Eric knew nothing about because if he did, she would have no insurance. Bonnie knew things. She knew he was in love with Sookie but she couldn't leave him, if she did—she'd lose everything and for eight centuries, she had to deal with Eric and all his affairs. She deserved to rule alone and she would. The bait was set, pretty blonde faerie tramp Sookie Stackhouse. Eric could be live happily ever after with his blonde and she would just own him.

Bonnie, Rebekah and Marcel went to the basement and went straight to Salome's cell. "Ms. Biblical Queen herself. I never read the gospels and I'm not sure if I should bow to you or not." Salome scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Such a pretty girl to have such a cold heart. Why are you here...your majesty?"

"Shouldn't you pray to Lilith or whoever she is? Ask her why I'm here? Beg her to save you from the evil bitch?!" Bonnie mocked. "Then again, I don't care who pray to, because I am going to kill you and it's going to terrible because tonight Salome, you're blood belongs to me." In seconds Rebekah shot Salome full of silver. She went does instantly. Rebekah and Marcel drained the older vampire. "Kill them all. Except Roman. He's mine." Bonnie commanded stopping in front Roman's cell with a smirk on her. The older male vampire looked into the green eyes belonging to the new Queen, he stroked her cheek gently, touched her hair and kissed her. Bonnie kissed him back but broke his arm in the process. "I want to be at your side, Bonnie. You need me."

"I needed you eight centuries ago too, you abandoned me then as well. Now you'll get what's coming to you. Marcel, but him to sleep. I'm going up top to see if there is any news, come up when you're done."

**When she says "jump" you ask "how high"**

Katherine arrived at the Stackhouse manor and entered; Eric owned her house and it would soon be Bonnie's if all went according to plan. "Stackhouse, you got company." Katherine called. Sookie came out in her bathroom and her hair soaking wet. Katherine turned on her heels and smirked. "How fitting you wear nothing for the stepdaughter of your lover."

"I'm not sure I know whom you're speaking of." The blonde lied. Katherine scoffed.

"Cut the bullshit, Stackhouse. I know you're fucking my maker's husband. Eric Northman ring a bell." She stated then nodded at the look on the blonde's face. "Of course it does, you've been ringing his for the past six years while you're precious Bill Compton is fucking delicious Spanish pussy. Now I know I can't glamor it to do it willingly, you're just going to get dressed and come with me. My maker wants to see the faerie fucking her husband. Bring your brother as well."

"My brother isn't here, I don't know where he is."

"Well call him and find out or I'm going end up dead. And honestly, I like myself far more than I like you." Katherine demanded. Sookie took a deep breath and called her brother. "I honestly can't see what everyone's...obsession is with you. My maker's husband, Bill and the heavens above knows he was crazy for you. Even when I fucked him better than any faerie could."

"Maybe it's what I represent?"

"A fucking headache, a broken heart and a pissed eight-hundred year old tri-brid with magic that surpasses yours and other witches on this planet? Yeah, you got the goods. Hurry up."

Everyone arrived back home with news and what they were told to get. Elijah, Stefan and Lexi came back with a key, Katherine and Pam came back with Sookie and Jason.

Bonnie entered the room and smiled at both Jason and Sookie. "Do you have they key," She inquired. Elijah relinquished the key to his superior, Bonnie smiled at it. "You may think I'm heartless bitch and...well I am." Everyone laughed, "But I'm only this way because of you Sookie. You have Eric wrapped around your little faerie finger and looks at you as if _you're_ something special but you're not. You're just a dumb country blonde with free pussy. I AM A QUEEN!" Bonnie yelled, before take deep breathe to calm herself.

She held up the key in her hand and smiled, "This key unlocks the door separating this world and the faerie world. In the wrong hands, it could be dangerous but in mine. It's going to do exactly what it's suppose to do."

"And that is?" Sookie asked.

"Drain ever faerie's powers and restore to the witches they stole it from."

**~xXx~**

"Queen Mab is from the Fae realm, she's paranoid and stupid and has every right to be. She foresaw my birth, she knew I would be the most power witch in the world. An unstoppable conundrum she would have no control over. She hated it, and I do mean she hated it. She tried to kill me once before my birth, my mother stopped her went to the King's palace, begging him for his protection. In exchange, when I was older, I would marry him and bare him a son." She took a deep breath and walked toward a blank wall. Destroying it to reveal a door, she smiled then turned back to her family and two guests. "Mab drained the witches of ninety-five percent of their powers and gave them to the royal family. The royal family sits behind this door and the one person that isn't is the one person that I need. You see, Sookie you can have Eric, Alicide, fuck Bill on the weekends, I honestly don't give a rats ass but you...you have my mother's magic. Magic that should be mine and _that _Sookie Stackhouse you can not have. Mab thought that if she put my mother's magic within you that I would die and she would be safe unfortunately, that didn't happen. Her King... my grandfather made it possible that I was born. Keep my powers and restore balance to all generations of witches and I will do just that! You won't die. That would be too easy but when I turned this key. You'll wish you had. Throw her inside, and gather all witches. We start when the moon is at her apex." Bonnie commanded and stormed off with the key in hand.

**A/N: **_I've been thinking about doing this story for so long! So here it is. This is just a taste of what's to come. A lot of flashbacks will be in the next chapter. You'll see more interactions from other characters. Tell me what you think is going to happen! I love hearing from you guys and I promise I'm coming back with more updates to my other stories!_


	2. Chapter 2

Witches vs. Faeries

_The Queen of the Fae's would have you believe that they are the most pure and most lovely and the witches are rats turned humans. There was once an all powerful witch, Bonnie's ancestor by the name of Qetisyah, she watched over the younger witches, gave them power when their own was weakening. Mab didn't like this she thought the lesser witches should give the queen all their power, when Mab saw Bonnie's birth so did Qetisyah. She knew Mab would have the young witch killed so she put her plan into action, making her descendent a tri-brid. Nearly impossible to kill, a witch, a vampire and a werewolf. She tampered with fate which is against the witches rules and therefore payed the ultimate price. The witches turned her to stone and put her away for life. With the magic Qetisyah used, it couldn't be undo. It's said that Qetisyah vowed to return and engage into battle with Queen Mab and all faeries. _

Bonnie sat and looked at the key, it serviced two purposes: One, locking the door where she keep the faeries and two, unlocking the door to Qetisyah's prison. She had her in her possession, but she couldn't release her. Not yet, she needed a lot of magic to release her from the spell that bind her in stone. Bonnie stood up and put the key in her drawer cloaking it. She walked to the basement and walked inside the cell containing the only remaining Authority member. She sat down in the chair and crossed her legs.

"Eighteen hundred years ago, I needed you. You were suppose bring me to power but instead you tired to have me killed. I shouldn't be surprised but I am. I actually loved you, cherished you, you filled a void in my heart and here we are. You're pathetic excuse of rulers dead! You chose Salome over me and she tried to killed several times over." She scoffed. He just sat in the corner and took his medicine.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want and leave."

"Centuries before, you were one of the witches bound Qetisyah in stone," His eyes widened. "You remember. Well I went back to Spain and one of your...people told me that after that you put your magic in a sword. The only sword made by a supernatural of great power. He gave me the sword then I killed him and took the magic. I split the blade in half and found a note to Mab telling her that you will hand deliver me to her to kill because you're magic was too weak to do it yourself. She never got that blade because you were turned into a vampire and vampires aren't allowed in the Fae Realm. You became king, knowing that your magic would be safe. You raped me, stole from me and everything in between and beyond. Now I can finally be put the final piece down to my revenge and that's watching you die. But first, I need your blood." Bonnie jammed a needle into Roman's neck and sucked the blood from his neck. She pushed the plunger down into a vial and left the cell, locking it and turned on the Ultraviolet lights and left. In her pocket laid six vials of blood all necessary for Qetisyah's resurrection.

**~xDamon&Bonniex~**

_The year was 1638, the infamous Salvatore/Berti family war raged on in Milan, Italy. Eric, Nora, Bonnie and Pam found refuge in the Salvatore Mansion. A summer morning Bonnie wore her hair down though it was forbidden but Bonnie was a rebel and that's what caught his eye. Her dress was a subtle red, her hands were claps together. Today, her husband had found comfort inside one of the maids of the Salvatore home. He could see the hurt on her face as she trailed around the garden. "Mrs. Northman, may I join you on your walk?" He asked her, the green eyed Spanish female turned to face him and smiled. "Please, call me Bonnie and you may join me." She replied with smile and subtle touch of her hair. _

"_Mrs—Bonnie," He smiled walking with her. "May I ask why do put up with so much hurt from your husband? You are so beautiful and deserve to be treated with respect and given the world." _

_Bonnie just smiled. "Only the naïve think that way my dear Damon. At least that's what I've come to learn from centuries on this earth. To say a woman deserves the world and respect, love and cherish is naïve in this world. It will never happen. My husband sees me as nothing more than a trophy, and you hang trophy up to be seen. Never heard." She responded. _

"_You said as if you've given up on love. How long have you lived to become so tarnished." _

"_Four hundred years...today." _

"_It is your birthday?" _

"_It is." _

"_So is mine, Happy Birthday." _

"_Happy Birthday, Damon." She smiled. Damon looked down, blushing and smiled. _

"_When my mother passed, she said love can be a weakness or strength. Will you allow me to be your strength when you need it?" _

_Bonnie stopped in her track and turned to the human male. "I am married, Damon. A damaged and unrepairable marriage but he is still my husband." _

"_Who weakens you. I want to make you strong again." _

"_You are merely a human who doesn't know the devices of our world, let alone my own." _

"_Then teach me. I knew you were more than meets the eye. I knew you were something more than a experience when I first laid eyes on you. It is why I let you bit me at night." _

_Nora was now joining in on the fun with Eric and the maid, Bonnie looked at Damon and hugged him. They left the garden and went straight for the woods with Katherine Pierce following them. She searched for the wooded area for a while and saw them. Bonnie was on all fours with Damon behind her, his hands on her hips and his dick being thrust into her from behind. _

_Katherine was the ex-girlfriend to Damon Salvatore, she lost him when she somehow ended up in bed with Eric one morning. Bonnie was already saying his name and Damon groaning with each thrust. Even for a vampire she was breathing heavily. When they were finished Damon bent over her and kissed her neck, her lips and caressed her breasts. "You will never be a trophy again." He whispered in her ear. Bonnie smiled and turned over so she was on top of him. "This will were off tonight. You will become my vampire brother and will be together one day. I promise." She compelled and kissed him passionately. She disappeared and appeared behind Katherine. "Hello Katherine or should I call you "Katerina" you change your name so many times a country, it's hard to keep up." She smirked, forcing feeding Katherine her blood and snapping her neck. She threw Katherine in a ditch and covered her up with just a flick of her hand. Bonnie looked around with an eyebrow raised and left the scene. Returning to the mansion, she put Eric under a spell to turn Damon and Stefan Salvatore that very night after dinner. She knew Damon and Stefan's relationship, the blue-eyed male would never go anywhere without his brother so they would each other always. As for the maid he was fucking that morning would be snack for Katherine. Bonnie compelled the maid to go out the woods and with a wide cut on her neck, the smell of blood would awaken the newborn vampire. As for Nora, Bonnie drove a specially made dagger through her heart and had her sent to America and buried in a little town called Mystic Falls Virginia. With this dagger, she would be the only one to remove it. _And that's where she was now in Mystic Falls happily married to Tyler Lockwood, son of Richard and Carol Lockwood. Damon woke up and followed Bonnie into her bedroom and closed the door. Bonnie turned to face her vampire brother and smiled. "Damon."

"Bonnie. I know about you and Klaus."

"It was a moment of weakness. You weren't around and I needed it." She smirked.

"You are in so much trouble, Mrs. Northman." Damon's face changed as he charged toward his vampire sister. He pressed her against the wall.

_**January 14th 1638**, the day Bonnie and Eric arrived with their family, the day Damon Salvatore met Bonnie Northman. Giuseppe Salvatore lead the vampire family into the sitting room where they were served wine and cheese. "Mr and Mrs. Northman, these are my sons Damon and Stefan Salvatore." the brothers tilted their heads but Damon couldn't take his eyes off of Bonnie. "My son is betrothed to Katherine Pierce, fine young lady." Bonnie nearly choked on her wine at the sound of her name. _

"_Bonnie, are you alright." _

"_I'm fine." the female insisted. "Katherine Pierce you say? Well Damon doesn't look to happy about his up coming nuptials." _

"_Ms. Pierce and he were once an item." Giuseppe responded, Bonnie nodded and with one breath she froze everyone and everything except herself and Damon._

"_Mr. Salvatore, would you like to talk about your Katerina Petrova woes?" She asked, holding out her hand. Damon looked at Bonnie and took her hand. _

"_No one is following us." _

_Bonnie just smirked. "I know." _

"_You aren't not human," He remarked. _

"_Not completely. Though I do give off the appearance well. Don't I?" _

"_You called Katherine, Katerina. Why is that?" _

"_It is her birth name. Before making her way to Milan, she was born in Bulgaria. Her father and I struck a deal that would keep his family safe from the werewolves. I broke the deal off when I found his whore daughter in bed with my husband... I'm actually quite disgusted I still lay with the vampire but I get bored easily and he's good in bed." She shrugged. _

"_I knew I saw your husband before. He is the reason Katherine and I are no longer together. My father is forcing me to wed her even though she makes me unhappy." _

"_Why is that?" _

"_Her father and my father made a deal. That we must uphold." _

_Bonnie stopped and looked in his bold blue eyes, "Her father is dead, Damon. I killed him myself. Tore him limb from limb." _

"_He must have done something to anger you." _

"_You flee a scene Damon, you leave no scene stone uncovered. You save the women and children but the men who will sell out you for the right price you kill. Lesson number one in being dead." Damon took her words to heart. _

"_And the next lesson?" _

"_Someone is eager to learn", she smiled. "the most important rule of them all, Damon is always be on your guard. You are your own shield. Until you find someone that will protect you, charge free." _

"_Were you ever in bliss with your husband?" _

"_He saw the power in me and set out to have for himself. But I promise I will—we will have our vengeance on them both. Until then Damon, protect yourself." She smiled. _

**~xI drove you crazyx~**

Bonnie was riding Damon hard, both moaning loudly. Everyone knew it would eventually happen, again. With how they flirt with each other. Damon yanked back her hair with one hand and squeezed her ass tightly as he pushed hard up into her. "Who does it belong to, Bonnie?" He demanded.

"It's yours, Damon. All yours." She screamed seconds later Damon drove his fangs into her neck, her finger nails clawed his skin. Eric walked in and saw them but it didn't stop Bonnie or Damon from continuing. The Salvatore brothers and their progenies were untouchable because they were protected by Bonnie. If he touched them he would have Bonnie to deal with and that was a battle he couldn't win. "Nora is here." Eric announced.

"She can wait until we're finished." Damon groaned.

"Though you can entertain her like you've always done." Bonnie smiled and kissed Damon passionately, pulling him on top of her. It continued for three straight hours, no break, no breather. Nothing. As they waited Eric was getting visibly anger. He clawed the arms of the chair he sat in. Everyone witnessed this and shook their head. "DAMON!" She screamed. They were finally finished, Eric sighed in relief. They went into the master bedroom and pulled out suitcase. Then things went quiet. Twenty minutes later, they emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. "Thank you for coming, Nora. The locks have been changed to everything. Eric, everything that we built together is now mine. I put the work in I reap the rewards. You go to Mystic Falls in a coffin." She declared driving the dagger through her husband's chest. Bonnie turned to her vampire aunt and smiled, "Remember I'm the only one who can remove the dagger. Put Eric in the tomb where I put you. I'll send the rest of his things. Keep Mystic Falls under control, Nora."

"When will you wake him?"

"When Qetisyah's arrives. She'll need the Viking prince's blood for the ritual."

_**Spain 1738**_

_Bonnie had the sword with a supernaturally flaming blade. "Roman's magic." She smiled. _

"_Bonnie?" Damon called. _

"_The only sword to created by a supernatural being. It's blade is more deadly than the normal. Roman put his magic in this sword and I finally have it." _

"_Roman, the man that hurt you?" _

"_Yes. He's a vampire now and thinks I'm dead but soon, I will have my revenge. I will kill him but until then, Damon this is yours. The magic within belongs to you." _

"_Why me, I don't want it!" _

"_You're a descendent of Roman, your mother. She had to protect you from your father if he ever found that his sons were warlocks but this is yours." _

"_Why can't Stefan take it?" _

"_Stefan won't be able to handle it." Damon took the sword and adsorbed it's magic. The flame went out, the blade broke off and Damon fell to the ground. Bonnie was at his side, holding him. "Breathe, Damon. It's okay, just breathe." She coached and smiled when he took a breath. They hugged tightly kissing. _

The next morning, things at the Bennett mansion were different. Bonnie was officially a Bennett again. She was free, she erased all traces of Eric from the house even changed her hair. It was a long black to purple ombre. Damon slept in the sound proof master bedroom with her, banging her back out. Since their first time, Damon had completely changed Bonnie for the better, when Eric was sleeping with Katherine or some other random female she was smiling. Before she would cry herself to sleep. She told that one day they would be together and that day came after Damon had completed his transition. Because they couldn't be away from each other. When traveling Bonnie and Damon would always sleep together. Eric minded a great deal and once even tried to repair their broken marriage.

_**October 19th 1732**- Bonnie danced with Damon in the French ball room, she was happy, not a tear in sight. No one would have thought that the little woman actually cried herself to sleep at times. Eric watched her with Damon, jealousy fuming through his body. How she be happy without him?! That night they were celebrating Pam's birthday and usually Eric was with his sister all night but tonight he wasn't. Tonight he waited for Bonnie to come home, she was out with Damon, he could hear her giggling then nothing. He knew what that meant "fucking your wife because you left that door wide open." When Bonnie finally returned to their home, her hair was all over the place, her dress was dirty, her lipstick was smudged and she smelled of the obvious sexual stench. Eric pulled her close and attempted to kiss her but she just dodged it. Eric became anger and released her. "You allow Damon to kiss you but not your own husband." Bonnie laughed. _

"_You have some nerve, Damon is faithful to me." _

"_He is your brother!" _

"_And Nora is your sister but somehow you always end up fucking her like she sacrificed for you!" She scowled. "Do not pretend like you care for me, Eric because we both know you do not! I am a trophy to you." _

"_You are a mattress to him!" _

"_I am much more than a mattress to Damon. He actually cares for me unlike you. You're jealous because he sees what you are blind to. You hate him because I love him, you hate yourself because he has everything that could have been yours. Well I'm sorry for your misery, Eric but I did not bring this on you. You are the cause of this, Eric. You saw power never love. And now you want me to lay with you as a wife when you treat me like a doormat! Well I'm sorry Mr. Northman, I have more respect for myself than that. The next time I lay with you, this will be over." _

And it was. Eric was being buried in Mystic Falls and Bonnie was making sure of it. She had Pam and Elijah follow her and if she didn't buried Eric they were to make Tyler a widower. Damon opened the door which held the faeries and released Jason Stackhouse. "Go home and forget what happen. If anyone asks, say Sookie is on vacation with Eric Northman and won't be anytime soon." he compelled and Rebekah take him home. "Rebekah stay on him. Just in some gets suspicious." Rebekah nodded her head and left with Jason.

"What is she going to do with my brother?"

"She may eat him for dinner. Or fuck and eat him. You know how that goes, don'tcha faerie girl?"

"You know Bonnie is just using you. As soon as she the power she wants she's tossing you the side." Damon laughed at the blonde.

"I've been with Bonnie for four hundred years. I know her a lot more than you."

"Look at what she's doing to Eric!"

"Your fuck buddy deserve it and _trust _me Stackhouse, he deserves a lot more but death would be too kind and too easy." Damon snarled. "At least with that dagger in his chest, he'll be tortured until she releases him. Just like he tortured her and me all because he couldn't handle the fact she loves me. Sookie, you're the plaything for both Eric and Bill. You're the food and the entertainment. And it's quite obvious that planting seeds of doubt it's your strong suit."

"You're suppose to be loyal to Eric. He turned you!"

He scuffed, "Because Bonnie forced him to. She wanted me in her family. This is all Bonnie's doing, Sookie! You don't see that? What? You thought Eric did it all? No, sweetheart. You exist because of Bonnie's ancestor. What you stupid faes don't understand is that everything is because of the witches. Mab knew that sought out to destroy them. But in the end Mab, Eric and you will bow to the witches like you were always meant to. Now sit down and shut up!" Damon commanded, slamming the wooden door in her face and locking it with his hand. Damon walked away from the door with a smile on his face. Loyalty. Eric didn't know the meaning of loyalty.

**~xXx~**

_September 21, 2011 Miami, Florida. She was dressed in white halter top bikini, shades and a white beach hat. He and his wife Lexi Branson were going though some martial problems. She didn't want him turning anyone else just because Eric demanded that they expand, Stefan didn't expand because Eric demanded it, he expanded he wanted to but that didn't stop Lexi from bitching about it. When Eric was diagnosed with Hep V, Bonnie really didn't care since she knew where her got it from, she wouldnt even sleep in the same bed with him, they were arguing all the time. There was so much stress going on around the Northman mansion, Stefan needed the Miami vacation. Stefan was dressed in a pair of white swim trunks and his hair was a little longer, coming just above his neck, she approached him. She'd been watching him from across the beach for a while, but didn't make a move until she was sure he was alone. In this case, he glad he was. "Hello, I'm Caroline. I haven't seen you around here before." Stefan looked down and smiled. _

"_I guess I do stand out a little bit." He answered. _

"_Oh yeah, better fashion sense." She smiled and both laughed. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm Stefan. It's a pleasure to meet you Caroline." _

"_Pleasure's all mine, Stefan." _

"_Selfish, I like it." _

"_You don't know the half of it." She smirked. That night, they ended up in bed, her parents beach house with her parents sleep. They must have been heavy sleepers, Stefan had her screaming her head off. Cumming several times all night. Did she know that she was helping him cheat at this very moment and his vampire wife could and would smack her head off without thinking twice; yes. But Caroline didn't care. She never got the guy she wanted, they were always spoken for or looking at Elena Gilbert. Matt, Kai, Enzo, everyone she had an interest in then went for Elena. Now she was being wanted by a married vampire, she didn't know how long the feeling would last so she basked in it. When it was over, Caroline had her neck snapped and was being buried with Stefan next to her in a pit of dirt. _

_The next morning, Stefan pulled himself out of the dirt, his eyes landed on his vampire sister with his brother. "I'm guessing you want me to make her a ring?" Bonnie commanded with her eyebrow arched. _

"_I know this was impulsive but I like her." _

"_You've only known her for thirteen hours!" Damon demanded_

"_How long you know Bonnie before she had you turned? Listen, I know it's strange but I think she's the one for me and will make this family stronger." _

"_You said that about Lexi...fifty years ago." Bonnie intervened. "All we want, Stefan is for you think these thing through. What's going to happen in another fifty years and this one is going on your nerves?" _

"_I'll actually stand by her. I know she would nitpick at small, petty things. Trust me on this one. Please?" _

_The side of Bonnie's lips twitched as she nodded her head gently. "I'll make her a ring." _

Here they were four years later, they had minor ups and downs in their relationship but nothing serious. Caroline was devoted to him, he was to her. Stefan spoiled his wife, gave her whatever she desired most in life. Her first request when she first turned was simple, "_Be Mrs. Stefan Anthony Salvatore for all eternity._" He gave her that, a lavish wedding, a one of a kind three million gold Princess Belle dress. With a tiara—diamond incrusted with rhinestones. She had everything for her wedding, even had the Queen of the underworld herself as her maid of honor and give Caroline her blessing. The question that Caroline continued to ask though, "How did Bonnie become Queen of the Underworld if Eric was never a king?" Stefan couldn't answer that question for sure, but Damon could. Though they were brother and sister in the vampire world, Bonnie and Damon shared a special bond. One that couldn't be explained.

"Damon, c'mon I know you know how she become Queen. All vampires are under her rule...even some werewolves." Stefan asked. Damon took a deep breath then released it.

"I know how she became Queen. She let me see it when she would feed me her blood. Eric thought it would be a great thing for her to...be killed by the former King. Something like a poetic justice. Until she killed the king and became the queen. That's the story. End of discussion." Damon declared, leaving his brother to his own devices.

_**1238**-The Aogashima Island in the Philippine Sea, Eric Northman was being lead by two burly, buff half naked guards to King Akira of the Underworld, he himself was a human. Which many didn't approve off and didn't know he became the king of anything but no one objected his order. Because he was a man. It made Bonnie laugh, she was better than any man-child king tool. "Is this the whore, you've brought to me?" Akira asked, Eric nodded, Bonnie just kept her head down; plotting her revenge, Eric's downfall. "What are her crimes besides being immoral, Mr. Northman?" _

"_She is an abomination. A disgrace to our world." That stung. _

"_What does this immoral woman have to say for yourself?" Akira demanded. _

_Bonnie smirked and ripped the hearts of the guards holding her out, then looked up at the king with a smile. "I'm hungry." She commanded, she drove a staff through Eric's head, her face changed, her eyes turned yellow, the veins under her eyes darkened, her fangs dropped from her gums without fail. Before he could command help Bonnie was feeding on his throat. Blood splatter everywhere, all over her face and dress. Eric pulled the staff from his brain giving him a moment to regain himself. A moment too long because Bonnie sat in the throne, her bare feet resting on the corpse of the king and all guards bowed down to her. "I'm the new Queen." She gave a bloody smirk. It was Eric's hope that he would become King but Bonnie had other plans. "Mr. Northman, you shouldn't have trusted me. Guards! Lock him up for the next century." _

Damon smiled to himself and laughed. _"It's a cruel cruel world, Damon. Eric would have had me killed so I seized my opportunity as it stared me in the face. And I don't regret. You have to be twenty steps ahead of your opponent when he thinks you're fifteen steps behind him." _That's what Bonnie told him and he kept that bit of advice when came to everything. Bonnie exited the bathroom with a robe around her cold, wet body and her hair wrapped in a towel. Her toothbrush in her mouth moving back an forth. She smiled at Damon when she saw the grin on his face.

**Mystic Falls—**Nora buried Eric in the tomb with the other vampires from 1864, in the exact same spot she was buried. "You must have pissed her off for her to be putting you through this much hell. What did you do?" Tyler asked. Nora looked at her smiled and smiled.

"That story is for another time my love. Eric needs to be buried deeper than I was."

"Tell me now Nora! You've been lying to me for a while now and putting off the heavy discussions that we need to have as a couple. A _married_ couple." Tyler demanded.

"I didn't ask about Elena and Caroline did I?" She back. Tyler just rolled his eyes and kicked Eric's body into the pit, then packed it in tightly. "Really Tyler? You're going to be a petty child about this."

"The only being a petty child is you. You bring up Elena and Caroline and they were before you and I got married. You know everything there is about me and my family but when it comes to showing me the real you, the real person underneath all of the fangs and empty threats...you know what, forget it. This marriage is sham anyway, I don't give a fuck." Nora let it sink in that Tyler was growing tired and watched her husband walk away from her. It was the first since they've been married that he actually walked away from her. She didn't know what to expect from it, hell she didn't even understand it but she did know that it wasn't good a thing. Tyler knew about vampires but he didn't know that Nora was vampire. He didn't know that she was compelling him for the first year of their meeting. She needed information about Mystic Falls, was that so bad that she compelled him, lied to him. He was getting incredible sex out of the deal. She didn't understand why he needed to know everything about her! Nora just huffed and walked out of the tomb. It was almost sunrise, they'd been up all night dealing with Eric and arguing what was next? A tornado? Nora just walked home to a pissed off husband that would probably demand a divorce sooner or later. Admittedly, she loved Tyler, she loved him more than anything in the world. Then again, she couldn't have loved him too much if she lied to him all the time.

Pam and Elijah turned around went about their night, not before stopping for a few drinks. It'd been a while since Pam and Elijah actually sat down and talk to each other a maker and progeny. "I remember the first night I met you Elijah. France, 1745. You were wounded in the war for the French Succession. Close to death. Bonnie and Stefan were already in the ground with Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol. I gave you a choice. You took the chance and it was just like magic.

**France 1745**, The French were defeating their enemy, they were running low on supplies and had to retreat. General Elijah Mikaelson since a letter to the king that they would be victorious but needed more men to fight in this battle. It was an easily won battle for Elijah, he fought with his heart and soul until he went down with a life threatening injury. That's what drew them near. The blood. Rebekah was a nurse to a soldier, Niklaus laid in the hospital next to his brother Kol. Bonnie, Pam and Stefan, the Northman vampire siblings. Vicious in numbers but more deadly when they were alone. "I want those two. Chose between the other two amongst yourselves." Bonnie commanded. Pam chose Elijah. She watched him from above, the way he took command. His silent but deadly approach to the war and battle at hand. She sat with him and smiled. "General Mikaelson, I am here to make you a deal. I am a vampire with the means let you live. Are you willing to let go of this life in order to start a new one and live forever?" Elijah looked at Stefan and Bonnie, Stefan making the same deal with his brother and Bonnie the same with his brother and younger sister. Then he looked to Pam and nodded his head. "I am. I want to live." Elijah responded before fading into sleep. The next night the Mikaelson family were immortal. Their brother, mother and father were terrified of them called them monsters; even tried to kill them. But they—the immortal siblings killed them and locked in their immortality. The four of them ran to their vampire parents finally feeling free. The demands of being perfect, falling in line, demands of marriage and children, it was no longer on their shoulders.

In the present, maker and progeny sat at the bar of The Grille, drunk,laughed, joked. They got "engaged" but then the fun and games came to screeching halt when Elijah saw her, The doppelganger. "Pam, she looks exactly like Katerina doesn't she?"

Pam looked behind her then back to her progeny. "That means Nora lied. Looks like the Queen is traveling to Mystic Falls, Virginia."

**A/N**: So I'm getting back into the groove of writing constantly. I'm getting my muse back with the stories I'm telling! I know some flashbacks are short but I promise, I'll lengthen them in future chapters. R&R! Thank you so much for reading my stories!


End file.
